Apollo Crews
Bio Naming yourself after the Greek god Apollo sets one hell of a bar, but it’s fair to say Apollo Crews may well clear it when all is said and done. With an Olympian's physique and agility, the hulking Crews combines the raw power of The Ultimate Warrior with the agility of a top cruiserweight, confounding opponents with a ground-and-pound game and a dizzying aerial attack. He was already the proverbial five-tool player when he went from the independent scene to WWE NXT, and his astounding record at Full Sail sent the Georgia native to the main WWE roster within a year of his debut. His star has only continued to rise, and the WWE Universe will soon understand what the rest of the world already knew: That Apollo Crews’ potential knows no limits, and it’s only a matter of time before he rests on the Mount Olympus of sports-entertainment following his move to Smackdown Live during the 2017 WWE Draft. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= End of Titus Worldwide On Smackdown Live Episode 48, Crews challenged Seth Rollins for the WWE United States Championship and despite putting up a great fight, all it took was one mishap on Crews' part for Rollins to take advantage by hitting the "Blackout" for the victory. Following the match, a frustrated Apollo Crews attacked his friend Titus O'Neil with a low-blow and continued the assault all the way to ringside where he tackled O'Neil thru the barricade, signifying the end of their friendship and Titus Worldwide. Not too long after, Crews was officially traded to RAW, leaving O'Neil on Smackdown Live. Singles Run On RAW Episode 49, Crews demanded to know who his WWE Championship Tournament first round opponent via social media it was revealed to be Elias and Crews came up short after being counted out. On RAW Episode 53, Crews returned to Monday Night RAW flanked with a new attitude and new aggression when he picked up a dominating victory over R-Truth before being congratulated by Zelina Vega, who Crews later revealed is his new adviser under the "Apollo Global" brand. |-|Season 9= Apollo Global On RAW Episode 55 in the United Kingdom, Crews appeared on RAW and without saying a word, he laid Andrade "Cien" Almas with The Chariot and stared down his now former "adviser" Zelina Vega. On RAW Episode 56, It was scheduled to be a triple threat match for the WWE United Kingdom Championship but Crews had other plans as he assaulted Andrade "Cien" Almas before the bell could ring and continued his assault all the way to ringside before removing the padding at ringside and viciously powerbombing Almas on the concrete, effectively injuring and removing El Idolo from the match all together. Nevertheless the show must go on and per management, this match would become a one-on-one match between the "Globally Elite" and Pete Dunne. The match itself was hard hitting from top to bottom, including moments where it was believed that Dunne would retain or Crews would leave Colorado as the new champion but both men was not going to quit, all until the music of Almas glared throughout the arena once again, distracting Crews long enough for Dunne to roll-up Crews for the win. It was later revealed that enroute to the hospital, Zelina Vega made a stop in the production truck, which might explain Almas' music playing. On RAW Episode 57, For the first time since his brutal assault on Andrade "Cien" Almas that has left the Superstar on the shelf, Crews was in action against R-Truth and throughout the contest Crews was showing off, proving to the world why he is the best but that arrogance briefly came back to haunt Crews when the veteran Truth was not going down without a fight and nearly picked up the win but it was the self proclaimed "Globally Elite" who regained the advantage and took his time before finally putting Truth away for good to pick up the victory. Following the match Crews explained why he did what he did to Almas and Crews proceeded to accuse Almas of steal what "is his", that being Zelina Vega. Vega interrupted and informed Crews that Almas will be back very soon, despite doctor's orders and in 3 weeks time it will be Crews and Almas one-on-one in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match. Crews said that's not enough, he wants more and raise the stakes with the managerial services of one Zelina Vega on the line. Despite initial hesitation, Vega agreed to the terms and the match is on. Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Apollo Crews Category:RAW Category:Titus Worldwide Category:Apollo Worldwide Category:Apollo Global